Midea
Midea of the Hollow, Level 4 Human, Rogue Build: Aerialist Rogue Rogue Tactics: Artful Dodger Background: Windrise Ports (Windrise Ports Benefit) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 10, Con 14, Dex 18, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 16. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 9, Con 13, Dex 16, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 16. AC: 19 Fort: 15 Reflex: 19 Will: 16 HP: 41 Surges: 8 Surge Value: 10 TRAINED SKILLS Dungeoneering +7, Stealth +11, Thievery +11, Insight +7, Perception +9, Athletics +7, Acrobatics +11, Arcana +7 UNTRAINED SKILLS Bluff +5, Diplomacy +5, Endurance +4, Heal +2, History +2, Intimidate +5, Nature +2, Religion +2, Streetwise +5 FEATS Human: Spiked Chain Training Level 1: Surprising Charge Level 2: Slaying Action Level 4: Arcane Prodigy POWERS Bonus At-Will Power: Sly Flourish Rogue at-will 1: Piercing Strike Rogue at-will 1: Deft Strike Rogue encounter 1: Fox's Gambit Rogue daily 1: Handspring Assault Rogue utility 2: Agile Recovery Rogue encounter 3: Bait and Switch ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Climber's Kit, Spiked chain, Pouncing Leather Armor +1, Cannith Goggles (heroic tier), Boots of the Dryad (heroic tier), Executioner's Bracers (heroic tier) Adventure Log Play Notes 1st Level Stats FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 9, Con 13, Dex 18, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 16. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 9, Con 13, Dex 16, Int 10, Wis 10, Cha 16. AC: 16 Fort: 12 Reflex: 17 Will: 14 HP: 25 Surges: 7 Surge Value: 6 TRAINED SKILLS Dungeoneering +5, Stealth +9, Thievery +9, Insight +5, Perception +5, Athletics +4, Acrobatics +9 UNTRAINED SKILLS Arcana, Bluff +3, Diplomacy +3, Endurance +1, Heal, History, Intimidate +3, Nature, Religion, Streetwise +3 FEATS Human: Spiked Chain Training Level 1: Surprising Charge POWERS Bonus At-Will Power: Sly Flourish Rogue at-will 1: Piercing Strike Rogue at-will 1: Deft Strike Rogue encounter 1: Fox's Gambit Rogue daily 1: Handspring Assault ITEMS Adventurer's Kit, Climber's Kit, Leather Armor, Spiked chain Personality: Having developed the habit of holding her tongue if she has nothing useful to say, Midea contents herself to watching other people interact. Should anyone be foolish enough to ger her crossed, she becomes sharp with her words & quicker with her hands. Selfish at times, Midea even reaches the point of endagering herself just to get her prize. She's also quick to hold grudges, thus making her choose the people she associates with carefully. Even in a cutthroat world, she appreciates people she can trust. Mannerisms & Appearance: Midea is silent, sultry, and vigilant, never hesitating to strike those who mean her companions harm. With her body incapable of lending physical might, she is forced to seek alternative means to augment her abilities. To compensate for this weakened state, she employs covert battle tactics and takes full advantage of any territory around her. Her weapon of choice is a pair of long daggerblades fastened to opposite ends of a spiked chain, which she effectively thrusts from distances. Allies & Companions: Rov Melek Adran Khyber Charles Mayne Jeienous Priamedis Joukahainnen Carlanno Kallen Bloodclaw Soran Alabaster Erik the Bard Category:Characters